Parents
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Kevin and Dynasty find out their going to have a child. They have to tell Dynasty's parents. Slight AU. Mainly Kevin/Dynasty's Dad and that Father/Son relationship, but some Kevisty as well. Rated T for pregnancy. One-Shot.


**In this fic, there are some aspects which are AU, for example, Dynasty's Dad not being in prison, and some which are not. Enjoy!**

"Mum, Dad. I'm pregnant. And Kevin's the father." Dynasty stated, smiling. My arm was around Dynasty's waist, hugging her to me, protectively.

Carole smiled, going up to hug her daughter. "Aw, babes..." She then hugged me.

Her Dad, Neil, however, was a different story. His face was hard to read. It was between furious and hurt, and expressions I don't think they had words for.

Neil's voice was steely calm. "You're pregnant. By him?" He pointed to me, not even looking at me, but glaring at his daughter.

"Yes." Dynasty replied and the smile was wiped off her face.

Her father's voice was always calm, he never really yelled, she had told me. "I want nothing to do with... it."

"Neil!" Carole scolded.

"Dad!" Dynasty yelled, her voice was on the verge of cracking. I hugged her closer to me.

Carole and Dynasty were kicking up a storm, yelling and shouting. I stayed quiet, I couldn't get involved at the moment; this was a family matter. "Quiet!" Neil roared.

Everyone waited until Neil spoke again. "No doubt you pressured her."

Dynasty shook her head, "No, he didn't. Dad-"

"It's OK, Dyn." I reassured her. "It was a mutual thing, Sir. She wanted to, but she didn't want to force it. I felt that was right, and then after a talk we agreed that it would happen when it did. I guess, with Steve-O ordeal... it was trying to prove to ourselves that we can do what we want, Sir."

Neil nodded, silent for a long time again, processing what I said. "It makes no difference." He spoke finally, "You still have a child. You are to young to raise it."

"Which is why we need your help, Sir," I retorted, "We can't do this on our own. Look, Sir... I'll love this child. I'll be there for her or him when they want me to. But Sir, if you don't help us, then you won't be apart of this child's life. That'll be a thing you regret."

He scoffed. "I've got 2 other children who can give me grandchildren."

I sighed. I tried a different route. "Then help your daughter." That got his attention. "It's her child as well. You can hate me, frankly I don't care about that. To you, I'm probably the guy who got your daughter pregnant. But, no doubt when Dynasty was younger, you used to call her your little princess, and you still think of her that way." Carole was smiling knowingly and I swear Neil had a ghost of a smile on his face, so I continued. "Sir, you don't want to regret missing out on your grandchild's life. Miss their first smile, or step, or the first time they say 'granddad'. We can't do this on our own, Sir, please, help us."

"Why'd you call me Sir? I'm not your teacher."

"Manners. Chalky, Daniel Chalk, my adopted father, he brought me up well." He explained, letting the ghost of a smile adorn his face.

Neil nodded. "So, tell me, what was it like being in care, son?" He put his arm around Kevin's shoulders and led him to the couch and they talked about things for the rest of the night.

When it was time for Kevin to leave, Neil talked to him one last time. "I can see you love my daughter. And I would love to be there for my grandchild. I'm not exactly pleased, but I can't do anything about it now, so I'll support you and Dynasty in any way I can."

Kevin smiled, pleased he finally won over Dynasty's father. "Thank you, Sir-"

Neil gave him a stern look, "Kevin... What have I told you?"

"Sorry," Kevin apologised. "Thank you, Neil, it really means a lot to us."

Neil nodded, smiling then patted his future son-in-law (we all know it's going to happen!) on the back and walked away. "See you soon, son."

Kevin grinned, then turned to his girlfriend. "I think he likes me!"

"Yeah, babes." Dynasty smiled, the corner of her mouth up turning. "Definitely."

He kissed her quickly; her parents were still around. "I'll meet you for school tomorrow."

Dynasty blushed, nodding. "Yeah, love you."

"I love you, too, Dyn." He gave her a long, strong, safe embrace, kissing her on the cheek, before leaving 18 Narewood Drive, or Dynasty's home. and family, as he liked to call it.

He turned back to the house and smiled at the sounds he heard from inside, before turning to walk down the street.

**OK! I hope you enjoyed that! So, I've decided that every Friday until the series goes off air again) I will try to upload a Kevisty fic wether it's to do with the episode the day before, or week before, or not to do with episode's at all, I will specify in the summary and at the top Author's note. But I still would like your ideas so if you've got any you want me to write, I will, although it will take time.**

**Thanks! Review (ideas or otherwise!) !**

**wolfienjhoanfdwar**


End file.
